User talk:Supahbadmarine
Hello everyone I am supahbadmarine. This is my first time working on a wiki and I am very excited to be a part of it. I was wondering if anybody could tell me how to create those messages at the top of the articles. The ones that allow one to take credit for creating an article and inform other if the article is complete. I feel like this is an important thing to know. Also, I noticed on the discussion page of Children of the Gods, an article I created, that NecrusIV stated that there were canon issues. If these issues are serious the article could be taken down. So please point out any issues that could cause trouble and I will modify the article. Supahbadmarine 01:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) well, to make the article yours, its all in the coding. im gonna use a key to stop the coding working, instead of the (( below, use Thanks Necrus. Supahbadmarine 14:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You too SniperGhost. Lies and broken trust are parts of deception. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, is anybody else turned around since the new format? It looks like leaving messages on your own talk page has to be done as an edit to the entire page. Not to mention the fact that the ability to rate articles has disappeared. What the heck was wrong with the old format? Supahbadmarine 01:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree, the new format sucks. I cant change it back to the old one either. What the F --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice idea man, however, all blood angels and there sucsessors have blonde hair, Other than that, go for it. Love the idea that the inquisition are using it as an exscuse to snoop. The Charming predator Idea is brilliant. Love it! Yeah your allowed to make him but If you want a pic of him, I'm not sure where youd get it from --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 17:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) For categories: I would suggest "Groups" as a good one to add The Purgatory Program to. Also, Would it be okay if my Prophetic Forgiven were either charged with protecting the Program (ie. One of the Inquisitors involved is their current Inquisitorial handler) or they were seeking to destroy it. They probably would be opposed to it. But... they have to obey their Lord Inquisitor's every word; even if he may be a Radical. If they disobey then the whole organisation can be purged by the Inquisition. A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I had a great idea over the Prophetic Forgiven's involvment. As the Prophetic Forgiven are charged with hunting down rogue elements within the Inquisition they eventualy discovered the full extent of the Purgatory Program's heritical experimentaions. However, only a few weeks before they were to be sent to 'pacify' Epitaph, their Lord Inquisitor was killed by a renegade assassian (who was tainted by Chaos). In an ironic twist of fate, the new Lord Inquisitor charged with overseeing the Chapter was a high ranking member of the Ordo =Classified= who had a heavy involvment in the Purgatory Program. Therfore, they could not continue their plan to shut the program down as the chapter would be purged if they appeared to be rebelling against their Inquisitorial Handler (as this Inquisitor would normally be of a high status and be widely trusted). They are now charged with protecting the very institution they originaly set out to destroy. A Shadow Before the Dawn 01:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i need some assistance with creating a chapter i just made a color-scheme for. You think you could assist me with that chapter? TardirProductions 22:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, i need help with a name and some backstory. The name would be awesome if it had something with "Knights of ......." or "....... Knights". TardirProductions 22:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Their color-scheme is dark with crimson as trim, similar to the Angels of Acquittance, and they are loyalists that don't follow the Codex Astartes. They come from a system near the Eye of Terror and a Craftworld of the Eldar but they aren't enemies of the Eldar. That's all i have got this far. TardirProductions 22:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Knights of Wrath would be epic. Now it's the backstory that remains, but i will first create the article so we can discuss it on the article's talk page. TardirProductions 22:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so Tarkor Evangelus is still alive, but he is in a Dreadnought, and also when i say "is" and "now" i might refer to plenty different timelines, depending on what article it is. TardirProductions 13:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Drawing I was wondering how many limbs do you want the Derkallen to have and what input (on physical appearance) that you could give me on the sketch I am working on. I seem to think of them as being like this (it's a Hrud) but more scally (and with a cooler face): Thanks for clearing that up. So do you want a Psyker, a basic Warrior or some other Derkallen? A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) A very simple an poorly photographed sketch. I plan to scan the next drawing after I have fine tuned the design. This is the fifth body typ which I have tried and it seemed to fit your description the best. A Shadow Before the Dawn 23:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me which lines I crossed so I could fix them. I rather not lose it. Primarch11 You wouldn't happen to know how to change an article title would you? Also how do I make a contents for my Space Primates? Thank you for the help and thanks for the comment. I'm already rewriting it entirely. i don't know can you tell me? Primarch11 Re: Korpiklaaniand and Admins I contacted several Admins at once, because I felt it to be important that an Admin look at the page quickly, and I had no idea when any one of them would be on next.--Jochannon 10:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) your allow to use pictures from google right? Primarch11 is it okay if i put space primates as an ally chapter of the Oynx knights? Primarch11 I finished it if you want to see it. Onyx Knights Primarch11 im not a D&D fan, i just discovered the site by accident. also do you know where i can paint a dark eldar or eldar? Primarch11 To address tour first point: I am pleased with the way you have included Syrath. However, I feel I must bring something up- Syrath would have turned them to Chaos before his fall from grace. This means he would still have retained his loyalty to Tzeentch and that it would have been likely that he would have helped the renegades (actively) during the Vralgazi Civil War. The second point: I have checked it out and I will make a comment on it. BTW, was it my chapter you were referencing to as "I think there is a Chapter on the site which had its corruption purged"? Of course, they were only redeemed after 2 years of interogattion by the inquisition; unlike The Redeemed which seem to have been granted forgivness in an afternoon. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I think I know which chapter you mean, Johcannon's The Survivors. They are a bunch of renegade survivors that date from the Heresy Era. Though they aren't really a chapter. A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC)-- how do I make a link to my profile? Primarch11 THE EMPEROR WILL SMITE YOU DOWN! no im just kidding but your work is really amazing if you ask me. Legionaire22 17:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) If you wanted, I could probably do an article of the Ebony Knights if its okay. Primarch11 Well what color do you want them to have? And which god should they worship and how many of them should there be? Primarch11 Okay Ill get started as soon as I can. Primarch11 Well I made the picture, I don't know if you want me to start working on the article now? Primarch11 Ebony Knights how do I make a category page? Primarch11 18:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I mean like that Council of 13 category page? Primarch11 19:36, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Yea that would be great. I'm also working on a category page called Brotherhood of Mai'gum too. Primarch11 21:06, December 12, 2010 (UTC) How about Bercani people. It can mean "The Greediest People." I'll leave the description to you okay. Primarch11 21:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I would like a Clan for Syrath Imposter101 21:42, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The Sycyorth I think would be a suiting name.Imposter101 21:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Awsome I will add a small amount of info right now Imposter101 21:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) how do I change the title of a category? Primarch11 01:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure, Arzally needs a few slaves to tinker with when the voices in his head aren't enough to keep him company, I was thinking "The D'ni People" (Pronounced Dinee) for the followers. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Please consult me on things that involve Syrath. I spent a large amount of time writting 99% of Syrath's fluff so I would appreciate being notified of any additions regarding the Daemon. Please consult me before Imposter101 in future. Regards Cal_XD --A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:39, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate. I've just made an edit. Tell me what you think on its Talk page. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:43, December 13, 2010 (UTC) how do i get to the photo gallery, because its not showing up on my screen? Primarch11 11:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi i saw your message. I responded to a couple of his and said sorry. Its that Im new with this and I didn't know really how to respond. Primarch11 21:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I will. Also, has anyone else uploaded tau pictures. Because Im doing right now and I don't want to make mine look like theres. Primarch11 21:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks. Primarch11 22:07, December 16, 2010 (UTC) can you help me. Both my Space Primate and Mui'gam articles have been put up as non friendly cannon and I don't know what to fix or change. Primarch11 16:10, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I made changes about that now. Mui'gam Primarch11 23:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) do I need the admin's permission to remove that non-friendly canon thing or can I just do it myself. Primarch11 00:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I've okay-ed the rivalry with Syrath's Warriors and the brotherhood. I have undone his deletion of the rivalry as I like the idea. I am very understanding of his position as my friend, Imposter101 was in a very similar position to Primarch11 when he started. If I hadn't been there to actively guide (and defend) Imposter101, a lot of his original stuff would have been deemed NCF (check out the history and look at the original beginnings of Syrath's Warriors, Farseer Syess and you'll see what I mean). Imposter101 originally wanted Syrath to be a proper Chaos God (which would have been an immediate NCF cause of fluff issues) but I found a way round it by taking inspiration from the Skarbrand by having him as a Daemon who wished for (and attempted to gain) Godhood. I have made some heavy edits to Imposter101's work and I have taught him more about the canon so that he can enrich his articles. As a result, I was very proud of his excellent start to Cyrse Craftworld (I made very few changes to his writting, I only added tons more fluff). Yours Cal_XD. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 01:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Do you think I should keep making more articles, or wait till this whole thing with the Space Primates and Mui'gam blow over? Primarch11 17:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I guess, but then I'll have to change my Mountain Bears one too. Primarch11 17:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) How about if I say that the Imperium discovered that many of the Tyranid Hive Fleets seem to enter into the area where the Space Primate's homeworld and recruiting worlds are. Thus the chapter would have to increase their numbers. Primarch11 17:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm still trying to think of a reason which would allow him to have 2000 marines. He could put it down to the sector being home to countless Xenos races which are yet to be purged and that the Primates have been allowed such large amounts of Marines in order to purge said races and win planets for the Imperium. Or something like that. You got any ideas? --A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Space Wolves succesor is an intresting idea. However that itself is bending the canon as the SW geneseed is supposedly too unstable for a Successor Chapter to be sanctioned. Anyway, as I'm not sure on that, I'll move on. I was also thinking that the large numbers could be justified if the Imperial worlds were sparsely distributed, hence more Astartes were required to protect the expanding sector as well as aiding with the conquest of new worlds. I think we should probably propose these ideas to Primarch11. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 22:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay I have two things. 1. thank you both for helping. And 2, how about we put my idea of the tyranids along with the idea of xenos on other worlds because after the Tyranid attacks, the other aliens might decide to rise up. Both causes would allow the chapter to be able to recruit more. Let me know. Also Im going to send this to Cal XD. Primarch11 23:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adeptus Curates I was already typing a response when I got your message, thanks.Jochannon 00:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) do you think Dark Seer will get rid of the NFC on my Space Primates soon? Because I changed the numbers saying 1600-2000. Primarch11 04:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) thank you so much, I hate having to ask for your help in this matter. Primarch11 05:09, December 22, 2010 (UTC) so I was thinking for the Ebony Knights article, how about you put in how they turned traitor, and ill add stuff that they do later on and if you see anything you don't like, change or get rid of, i don't mind. We'll let each other know when we add something okay? Primarch11 19:28, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Would it be NFC if i made a chaos warband that had dark apostle? Primarch11 18:41, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me and I hope you feel better. Primarch11 19:07, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi im making a new chapter that is similar to the Knights of Lupercal, i was wondering of the Onyx Knights can be there allies. Also how are you feeling after your surgery? Primarch11 17:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of saying that the Ultramarines felt guilty, that because of their much larger numbers turned the Alpha legion to chaos. Also that this was a good chance to help of what remains of the legion's former honor and glory. It could also be a way to help form a new bond of friendship. If can think of anything else, or another chapter that might have had a good relationship with the Alpha legion, let me know. Primarch11 18:33, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I have thought about that too, but i have found the answer. Google and Lexicanum. TardirProductions 20:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah I think we will start seeing lots more very soon. Primarch 11 wants to make 1 for each traitor legion. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:19, January 7, 2011 (UTC) i've just started on a new chapter made of Iron Hands and Emperor's children what do you think so far? Emperor's Iron Primarch11 23:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supahbadmarine, can you please look at my article the Shadow Lords, I've made a major mutation known only as the curse and I want to check its keeping in the confines of cannon. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 11:35, January 18, 2011 (UTC) is it just me, or is some wiki contributor constantly doing edits without permission. Primarch11 19:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Supah, do you know what would happen if a librarian had an affinity with machines? Has there ever been a case of a librarian being a Techmarine as well, or is it just a case of "you can lift stuff with your mind, your a librarian regardless of how good you are with technology." Wanted to know because I plan on making a Techmarine can control machines with thought alone without being in contact with the machine. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) i know. if he/she (You never know) does it to one of my articles, i would be really pissed off. Primarch11 21:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) i'd also like to know something. Are there librarian dreadnoughts? Because for the chapter im making founded by the Thousands Sons and Blood Angels, their chapter master would be a librarian whose in a dreadnought. I even found a picture of one. Primarch11 21:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry to bother you again. now as you know im planning on making four more chapters founded by loyalist and surviving loyalist of traitor legions. I thought up of conditions that they had to do made by the High Lords of Terra and just wanted to know if you had any suggestions. Titanium Fist: Iron Warriors and Imperial Fist. These guys were easy. Because of both founding legion's similar speciality in sieges, the chapter would be a crusading chapter, assign to retake or conquer worlds for the Imperium, and be allowed to have a number of 2000 marines. Fire Prophets: Salamanders and Word Bearers. They would have to spread the Imperium's religion across the galaxy or destroy daemon or xeno worlds. Black Shields: Death Guard and Dark Angels. This chapter would have to hunt down renegade chapters and either bring them on trial or wipe them out. Infinite Angels: Blood Angels and Thousand Sons. These guys were difficult. My only idea is that due to the Thousand Sons large numbers of psykers, and the Blood Angels long liveness, they would have to help locate and bring psykers to the Imperium's service, before they are corrupted by chaos. Also they would have to study to locate and possibly stop warp storms from taking worlds. I also thought that their death company could be marines who suddenly have a spike of psychic powers boost and in order to control it they are placed under a Librarian, a psychic marine who is an expert of using psychic abilities. So tell me what you think and let me know if you have any suggestions. thanks. Also i sent this to Tom, but i don't know when he'll respond and it never hurts to have more then one opinion. Also If you plan to bring out the chainaxe on this guy, why not as Kharn the Betrayer to take care of him :) Primarch11 21:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I understand what you mean so i changed them Prophets of the Lion: Word Bearer and Dark Angels. The loyalist Word Bearers helped captured a fallen dark angel who the loyal ones were pursuing and instead of reporting this during their trial, they kept silent, understanding how much the chapter wishes to cleanse their name of these traitors. this makes the dark angels stick by their side. Fire Guardians: Salamanders and Death Guard: The Death Guard, before the heresy believed that humans should be free of oppression. this is similar to the Salamanders belief. so the sons of Vulkan might see the loyalist defending a small colony from a ork horde, thus provoking the Salamanders to vouch for them on trial. As for the Imperial Fist and Iron Warriors, don't forget i managed to make a chapter of both Alpha Legion and Ultramarines who were also rivals so ill work something out soon. Primarch11 13:01, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Still looking forward to the rest of Ezekiel's past =D TardirProductions 13:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Can the Onyx Knights be allies with the Fire Guardians? Look at their Doctrine. Primarch11 18:37, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I read it and though im sort of pissed off, I still intend to do my Titanium Fist chapter idea (Imperial Fist and Iron Warrior descendent) Primarch11 20:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) are you allow to make new types of power armor. because i did that with the Fire Guardians. Primarch11 20:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I will, but i want to explain to him why because if i did it right away without giving a reason, i would feel kind of bad. Primarch11 21:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, i try. Its nice to have an intellectual conversation. Also im glad you've started to work on the Northern Fangs chapter. Primarch11 21:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) well i did it. Now i just have to wait for his response. Primarch11 21:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) i've noticed that. Also just want your advice on when i make my Dark Angels and Word Bearers chapter. I was thinking that along with worshipping the Emperor and the Lion, they could also worship the Imperial Saints and the Machine God, what do you think? Primarch11 21:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) just want a second opinion. Do you think I should start on my brotherhood of the Faithful now or wait until i finish the last three chapters? Primarch11 21:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) good point, thanks! Primarch11 21:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Admins somethings wrong with the picture for the new chapter i put up. Titanium Fists Primarch11 00:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i will. Primarch11 00:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) is Regis Drazen the First Chapter Master of the Knights of Lupercal? I think he is but I'm not 100% sure. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 09:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Looks okay to me. The Hedoth is actually kind of the enemies off all of the species in the galaxy, exept for the Eldar and Tau. TardirProductions 22:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) dude check out how much i've done to the Titanium Fists chapter. Primarch11 22:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, me and the Mil Agroans are almost driven insane(Well, i am insane already) of battle lust. TardirProductions 22:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) And i will make sure to bring Neuropa's best Technicans to... "recover" the Mutacrat technology. TardirProductions 22:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) well to answer you first question when they start to recruit, the High Lords give them a number of how many they can recruit. and as for your second one i was already going to do that i just need to tell Tom. Primarch11 22:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) That would be AWESOME! And i should probably warn the Milky Way Regiment of Rim Teckh. And maybe Hedar too. But ready you cannons and chainguns, for here the Neuropa-Mil Agro league comes, and they have brought their titans! TardirProductions 22:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then i will see to that the Tanks and Titans stomp the Mutacrat infantry good. Why am i talking Orkish? Well, i will continue, because Ork talk is epic. TardirProductions 22:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) i would like my five brotherhood of the faithful chapter and the Space Primates to participate. Primarch11 21:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man, It's still a work in progress. I'll keep working on tweaking it. No, it doesn't have one yet. I haven't come up with a good name yet or any background. A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll let you know when I start writting the fluff for one. Sorry for the late reply but right now I'm juggling painting an Adeptus Curates Curator and a Dark Mechanicus marine; teaching my brother's friend how to paint a Prophets of Destiny army; dreaming up and drawing more concept designs for a Derkallen; studying and tidying up my own fluff. I should be finished by late May if I stay on schedule. :P A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) It would be great for him to encounter Syarth. Also, would you like another Astartes ally for him. My upcoming character Lorenzo Drasus (who is quite unconvential in his thinking for an Astartes of the Prophetic Forgiven). I thought it would be interesting as Lorenzo is a powerful Psyker, and would probably put Zeke on edge. A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:30, February 20, 2011 (UTC)